


Your breath before me

by Narial



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Dreaming of DOS, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narial/pseuds/Narial
Summary: Canon dreaming of DOS.  Chiyako waits.





	Your breath before me

_Go away, freak. Did you really think we wanted you here? Did you think you belong? Go **AWAY**_. Chiyako stumbles back and trips over the (in)convenient foot behind her. She can feel her ankle twist as she lands, but the pain barely registers through the ice spreading from her fingertips. Her allies are agitated but she forces them to stay inside her. The last thing she needs is to flaunt her freakishness. Mr. Cranberry pokes out of her pocket stubbornly, more willful than her kikaichu. He suddenly makes a dash for the closest girl, hissing, then darts back, but not fast enough. The girl screams and kicks him into the trees. Chiyako lunges but she has no leverage and it feels like moving through syrup. It succeeds in making them retreat through, and with a few parting taunts they disappear towards town. Chiyako stumbles her way deeper into the forest and gently extracts the arachnid from a bush, then sinks down behind it. It’s safe, hidden (what if they come back), pain is starting to radiate up her leg and Mr. Cranberry is too still.

She doesn’t know how long she’s there, hunched over and crying, before she hears a voice softly calling to her. She’s picked up, like her mom used to before she started at the Academy. Before she knows it she’s home and eating a warm dinner in her second favorite pajamas (her favorite is in the overnight bag abandoned where it fell) with Shino-ni and her new nee-san.

She wakes with a crick in her neck and a branch poking her shin. For a second she’s irrationally mad at herself for having missed Shikako, but she knows she just has to wait. Shino-ni’s told her about his friend (or did she dream that). It’s dark out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the Canon dreaming of DOS idea, basically every night Naruto canon characters dream of that day from the perspective of their alternate self in Dreaming of Sunshine. The two worlds are supposed to be so similar that people don't realize it's a different world...until the changes from Shikako's presence ripple out.
> 
> As an aside, this is exactly 300 words, I have no idea why AO3 counts it as 301.


End file.
